Tōshisha Keiyukunō
, |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |user=Koyomi Hyūga |debut shippuden=Anime, Manga, Novel |appears=Anime, Manga |related=Limbo: Border Jail Spirit Transformation Technique }} is a truly unforgiving technique crafted by Koyomi Hyūga that allows her to create frozen etheric entities that are virtually invisible to the unaided eye via her Freezing Release Kekkei Tōta. These "spirits" carry her Tōton nature and as such, any biological organism that they pass through will have the internal organs instantly robbed of kinetic and thermal energy. The purpose of this technique is to create a sense of fear in the minds of Koyomi's opponents due to them having to combat an enemy that they cannot see nor in most cases being able to attack it physically. Overview By manifesting her powerful Freezing Release chakra combined with truly advanced shape transformation allows for this technique to come forth into existence. The etheric frozen entities spawned from Koyomi's Spirit Transformation Technique manifest themselves to do her bidding. The spirits are not actually spirits in the human sense, but rather a composition of Freezing Release and consciousness. The entities are humanoid in shape and carry somewhat featureless faces. Their bodies are muscularly toned in appearance and are the height of an average adult male or female. Their body radiates the concept of absolute zero however, being near them will not freeze the opponent. Though if they pass through the opponent’s body then death is immediate. The entities do not crave physical energy in a sense, they only want closure. Their belief is that they are casualties of senseless war and that the opponent was the one that killed them. This creates an extreme case of animosity and ferociousness. As mentioned before, the spirits are invisible to the naked eye except to those whom are capable of viewing entities on the shortest spectrum of chakra. To those able to even conceive such a thing, they will be shocked at the sheer speed at which the entities move. Unlike humans, these entities aren’t affect by gravity or air resistance and as such, they can move at frightening speeds. They will also leave constant after images to distort their ghastly appearance even further. Even though the entities have a trace amount of physical energy, they are strong enough to knock-down large entities Tailed Beasts with a well-placed punch, though they will dissipate after doing so. It's quite the known fact that the entities Koyomi has created through this technique are made of chakra however, absorbing them is unwise due to the potent Tōton within them. When they pass through a biological organism, the affected body will become blistered on the outside and their insides are frozen to absolute zero and will shatter upon hitting the ground. Per Koyomi, no matter how resilient and potent the opponent’s body is, the attack will always succeed due to their internal systems freezing. The creatures are the very definition of versatile. When created, the entities have an indefinite lifespan unless Koyomi dispels them or her chakra reserves deplete too low. Koyomi has been seen creating them without physically moving her own body. Currently. Due to their ghost like nature, the entities are unaffected by most physical or fundamental forces. She is only able to create up to six of the ghastly entities and in most cases, she will only create two. Another advantage is combining this technique with her Avoiding the Puddle technique allowing him to swap places with spectral anomalies creating a fatal counter attack if the entity is struck. Drawbacks Even though the entities are capable to passing through chakra based constructs, certain metals, water and stones, they are unable to pass through lead, ceramic and intense magnetic fields. Due to the chakra consumption, Koyomi must revert to using Gentle Fist Taijutsu while the technique is active. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Freezing Release Category:Kekkei Tōta Category:Jutsu